Jensen Ackles (1978)
__TOC__ Overview American actor Vita * Born: at Dallas, Dallas County, Texas Parents *Father: Roger Alan Ackles Texas Birth Index@Ancestry.com (listed as Roger Alan Ackles in the records of Jensen and Mackenzie) *Mother: Donna Joan Shaffer Siblings * Joshua Alan Ackles * Mackenzie Joan Ackles (1985) Texas Birth Index@Ancestry.com Spouse(s) *Danneel Harris (May 15, 2010 - present) Children *Full Name (?-?) Ancestry 1st Generation *1 Jensen Ross Ackles (1978) Texas Birth Index@Ancestry.com 2nd Generation *2 Roger Alan Ackles (1948) Texas Birth Index@Ancestry.comTexas Marriage Collection@Ancestry.com (married in 1971) *3 Donna Joan Shaffer (1951) Texas Birth Index@Ancestry.com 3rd Generation *4 Gene Spaulding Ackles (1921 - 2001) Social Security Death Index *5 Dorothy Nell McNatt (1921 - 1995), born in Texas (USA) *6 Carroll Logan Shaffer (1926 - 1991), born in Illinois (USA) *7 Betty Joan Rempel (1927 - 2009), born in Oklahoma (USA) 4th Generation *8 Ralph Spaulding Ackles (1898 - 1978), born in West Virginia (USA) *9 Kathleen A. (1899 - 1978), born in West Virginia (USA) *10 Floyd McNatt (1892 - 1986), born in Texas (USA) *11 Lillian B. (ca. 1903 - 1949), born in Texas (USA) *12 Carroll Shaffer (1884 - ?), born in Illinois (USA) *13 Della Logan (1888 - ?), born in Illinois (USA) *14 Samuel Henry Rempel (1902 - 1999), born in Texas (USA)1910 Census - Cooper, Kiowa County, Oklahoma1920 Census - Seger, Washita County, Oklahoma *15 Adanelle Porter (1902 - 1979), born in Arkansas (USA) Social Security Death Index 5th Generation *16 Frank B. Ackles, * c. xx.xx.1877 M... (Michigan), + c. xx.xx.1925 ..., oo 06.04.1897 Braxton (Virginia) *17 Louise J. Hall, * c. xx.xx.1875 Braxton (West Virginia), + 09.03.1945 Kanawha County (West Virginia) *20 William John McNatt (1853 - 1924), born in Tennessee (USA) *24 John Carroll Shaffer (1853-?), born in Maryland (USA) *25 Virginia M. (1853-?), born in Pennsylvania (USA) *26 William S. Logan (1864-?), born in Illinois (USA) *27 Della N.N. (1868-?), born in Illinois (USA) *28 Heinrich Rempel (1865-1941), born in Ukraine (Russia) 1900 Census - Justice Precinct 1, Fort Bend County, Texas1910 Census - Cooper, Kiowa County, Oklahoma1920 Census - Seger, Washita County, Oklahoma *29 Elisabeth Willems (1872-1941), born in Ukraine (Russia) 1900 Census - Justice Precinct 1, Fort Bend County, Texas1910 Census - Cooper, Kiowa County, Oklahoma1920 Census - Seger, Washita County, Oklahoma 6th Generation *32 Spaulding Stephen Ackles (1841 - ?), born in New York (USA) *33 Harriet Mary Covell (1849 - ?), born in Canada *34 Caperton Redaford Hall (1840 - ca. 1897), born in Virginia (USA) *35 Susan Taylor Deane, * 08.03.1845 Braxton (West Virginia), + 03.01.1928 Kanawha County (West Virginia). *40 Charles C. McNatt (1809 - 1904), born in Tennessee (USA) *41 Charlotte N.N. (1816 - ?), born in Tennessee (USA) *48 James Shaffer (ca. 1810 - ?), born in Maryland (USA) *49 Anna M. (ca. 1818 - ?), born in Maryland (USA) *52 James Logan (1860 - ?), born in Pennsylvania (USA) *56 Johann Rempel (? - ?), born in ? *57 Maria Thiessen (? - ?), born in ? *58 Gerhard Willems (1847 - 1903), born in Ukraine (Russia) *59 Elisabeth Pauls (1850 -1934), born in Ukraine (Russia) 7th Generation *64 Stephen S. Ackles (ca. 1815 - ?), born in New York (USA) *65 Amanda Spaulding (1817 - 1876), born in New York (USA) *66 Philip F. Covall (ca. 1812 - ?), born in Vermont (USA) *67 Sarah N.N. (ca. 1818 - ?), born in Canada *68 Alexander Hall (ca. 1798 - ca. 1865), born in Virginia (USA) *69 Margaret N.N. (ca. 1797 - ca. 1855), born in Virginia (USA) *70 M. Deane, * ... ... (West Virginia). *80 Richard McNatt (1776 - 1850), born in Delaware (USA) *81 Elizabeth N.N. (? - ?), born in ? *104 Robert Logan (?-?), born in ? *105 Jane N.N. (?-?), born in ? *116 Abraham Willems (1816 - 1890), born in Ukraine (Russia) *117 Anna Cornelsen (ca. 1814 - ?), born in Ukraine (Russia) *118 Heinrich Franz Pauls (1822 - 1888), born in Ukraine (Russia) *119 Elizabeth Dueck (1826 - 1909), born in Ukraine (Russia) 8th Generation *130 George Spaulding (1789 - 1872), born in New York (USA) *131 Mary Westgate (1781 - 1846), born in New York (USA) *160 John McNatt (1740 - 1843), born in Delaware (USA) *161 Sally Sarah Benson (ca. 1744 - 1843), born in Delaware (USA) *232 Heinrich Gerhard Willems (1778 - ?), born in Prussia (Germany) *233 Catharina Wieb (? - ?), born in ? *234 Jacob Heinrich Cornelsen (ca. 1784 - ?), born in Prussia (Germany) *235 Maria N.N. (?-?), born in ? *236 Franz Pauls (? - ?), born in ? *237 Katharina N.N. (? - ?), born in ? 9th Generation ''' *260 Jeremiah Spaulding (1761 - 1847), born in Connecticut (USA) *261 Elizabeth Dwelle (1762 - 1822), born in New York (USA) *320 Richard McNatt (1706 - 1809), born in Inverness (Scotland) *321 Rebecca Anderson (ca. 1725 - ?), born in Delaware (USA) *322 Levi Benson Sr. (? - ?) *464 Gerhard Willms (? - ?), born in ? *465 Catharina Neufeld (? - ?), born in ? '''10th Generation *520 Jeremiah Spaulding (1730 - ca. 1768), born in Connecticut (USA) *521 Elizabeth Day (? - ?), born in ? *640 William MacNatt (1690 - 1775), born in Scotland *641 Mary Underwood (? - ?), born in ? *642 James Anderson (? - before 1762), born in ? *643 Elizabeth N.N. (ca. 1695 - ?), born in ? 11th Generation *1040 Isaac Spaulding (1693 - ?), born in Massachusetts (USA) *1041 Elizabeth Haynes (1697 - ?), born in Massachusetts (USA) *1280 Alexander McKnight (1670 - ?), born in Scotland *1281 Mary Boomer (? - ?), born in ? 12th Generation *2080 Edward Spaulding (1663 - ?), born in Massachusetts (USA) *2081 Mary Bracket (ca. 1667 - 1704), born in Massachusetts (USA) *2082 Jonathan Haynes (1646 - 1698), born in Massachusetts (USA) *2083 Sarah Moulton (1656 - ca. 1700), born in Massachusetts (USA) 13th Generation *4160 John Spalding (ca. 1631 - 1721), born in Massachusetts (USA) *4161 Hannah Hale (ca. 1638 - 1689), born in Massachusetts (USA) *4162 John Bracket (1630 - 1687), born in Massachusetts (USA) *4164 William Haynes (? - ?), born in ? *4165 Sarah Ingersoll (ca. 1625 - ?), born in Massachusetts (USA) *4164 William Moulton (ca. 1626 - before 1671), born in New Hampshire (USA) *4165 Margaret Page (? - 1671), born in ? 14th Generation *8320 Edward Spalding (1596 - 1670), born in Massachusetts (USA) *8321 Margaret Elliott (c1617 - 1640), born in Massachusetts (USA) *8322 John Heald (ca. 1606 - ?), born in Massachusetts (USA) *8323 Dorothy Royle (ca. 1610 - ?), born in Massachusetts (USA) *8328 John Moulton (ca. 1598 - ?), born in New Hampshire (USA) *8329 Anne Green (? - ?), born in ? *8330 Richard Ingersoll (ca. 1587 - 1644), born in Massachusetts (USA) *8331 Ann Langley (1576 - 1677), born in Sandy, Bedford (England) 15th Generation *16640 Willfred Spalding (ca. 1570 - ?), born in London (England) *16641 Anne N.N. (? - ?), born in ? *16656 Robert Moulton (? - ?), born in ? *16657 Mary Smith (? - ?), born in ? *16660 George Ingersoll (1562 - 1644), born in Edworth, Bedfordshire (England) *16661 Ann N.N. (? - ?), born in ? *16662 Thomas Langley (ca. 1548 - 1600), born in Sandy, Bedford (England) *16663 Ann N.N. (ca. 1552 - 1595), born in Sandy, Bedford (England) 16th Generation *33324 Edward Langley (ca. 1527 - ?), born in Sandy, Bedford (England) Back to Celebrity Ancestors References Contributors * 18:34, 21 August 2008 (UTC) *Will 03:50, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Category:Celebrity actors Category:Created with Genealogy:People Simple Template Category:Living people Category:Famous people Category:Non-SMW people articles